toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
ORSR
The ORSR (Ohotničny Reserva Stråži Råbotnica; Volunteer Reserves of the Workers' Guards) are a Krakozhian government paramilitary force. They are primarily meant to support the Krakozhian People's Milicja and are organised under the Ministry of Internal Affairs. History From the late 1940s to the early 1960s, the ORSR provided support for the Internal Security Troops in putting down anti-communist resistance in Krakozhia. Beginning in the 1980s, the ORSR was reformed to include the protection of the Krakozhian Workers' Party in its list of duties. As such, it became a party as well as state organisation. Organisation The ORSR is a highly decentralised force, and unlike normal reserve forces, which are integrated into regular components of the Krakozhian People's Army upon mobilisation, the ORSR is designed to operate autonomously in home areas and using personnel from the local population, with units being organised and funded along provincial lines. The ORSR comprises 133 battalions as well as a couple thousand independent sotkas and companies, with 39 of the aforementioned battalions being designated as motorised. Due to the decentralised nature of the ORSR, individual battalion organisation and strength can vary widely, although there are some general standards that can be inferred. The 23 battalions in the Timisovsky and Ploevsky krais are the most uniform and the most well coordinated with each other due to a cooperation programme between the government and KRP officials of the two krais which began in September 1973. As a result, each of the 23 ORSR battalions in the two krais is organised as follows: *Command Platoon *Rifle Company *Rifle Company *Rifle Company *Mortar Company *Recoilless Rifle Battery *Anti-aircraft Artillery Platoon *Reconnaissance Platoon *Engineer Platoon *Communications Platoon *Material Supply Platoon *Medical Platoon Additionally, the Timisovsky and Ploevsky krai governments opted to add a krai level command in between the officially sanctioned national and okrug levels to improve coordination between ORSR units. The subordination of the individual battalions is as follows: There are no independent companies or platoons in the Timisovsky and Ploevsky krais. The battalions in Otwockie, Medijaskie, and Shuvistinskie are not as uniformly organised but still follow a set of guidelines. Three squads of seven to ten men are organised into a platoon, three or four platoons of 23 to 32 men are organised into a company, and three to five companies of 73 to 132 men are organised into a battalion of 225 to 666 men. Aside from battalions, okrugs in these krais and Ščetkyno okrug also have 147 independent companies spread between them. The 48 okrugs of Otwockie, Medijaskie, and Shuvistinskie as well as Ščetkyno okrug in Kolochovo krai all follow this mode of organisation in their ORSR battalions. The remaining 61 ORSR battalions in Kolochovo, Nazska-Nagramad, Doryngija, Veligrad-Ovprimoŕje, Nazska, and Eisenthia are divided into 39 motorised battalions (heavy battalions) and 22 regular battalions (light battalions). Three or four sotkas (equivalent to a company, each numbering approximately 100 men) make up one battalion. The term motorised battalion is something of a misnomer as all ORSR battalions are motorised with troops riding in trucks. The primary difference that sets the motorised battalions apart in terms of equipment is that motorised battalions are given additional heavy weapons and sometimes BTR-152 armoured personnel carriers and Garant 30k SK-1 armoured cars. Each motorised battalion is arranged as follows: *HQ **Motorised Sotka ***Platoon ****Squad ****Squad ****Squad **Motorised Sotka ***Platoon ****Squad ****Squad ****Squad **Motorised Sotka ***Platoon ****Squad ****Squad ****Squad Each heavy battalion is arranged as follows: *HQ **Motorised Sotka ***Platoon ****Squad ****Squad ****Squad **Motorised Sotka ***Platoon ****Squad ****Squad ****Squad **Heavy Sotka ***Anti-tank Artillery Platoon ***Mortar Platoon ***Air-defence Artillery Platoon The heavy sotka is armed with 12.7 mm heavy machine guns, 82 mm grenade launchers, and 45 mm anti-tank guns, as well as hand grenades, mines, and pioneering equipment. It is important to note that the ultimate aim is not to convert all ORSR battalions to heavy battalions. The heavy battalions are special in that they are considered part of the Operational Regional Reserve of the ORSR, meaning that they can be deployed outside of their local okrug area. There also exist 557 independent sotkas which are arranged differently to regular sotkas under battalions, with these independent sotkas being arranged as follows: *HQ *Rifle Platoon **Squad **Squad **Squad *Rifle Platoon **Squad **Squad **Squad *Rifle Platoon **Squad **Squad **Squad *Anti-aircraft Machine Gun Platoon **Squad **Squad **Squad *Support Services **Paramedics **Radio operators **Supply **Armourer Each squad of the rifle platoons in an independent sotka has a light machine gun and an anti-tank gun for organic heavy fire support. Additionally there are a total of 1,472 independent platoons and 13 anti-aircraft artillery batteries in Kolochovo, Nazska-Nagramad, Doryngija, Veligrad-Ovprimoŕje, Nazska, and Eisenthia. Each anti-aircraft artillery battery has six ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft twin autocannons and 40 men. Personnel Many ORSR members are one-time Krakozhian People's Army members, helping reduce the amount of training required among recruits. However, other members without previous military service require extensive basic military training, hindering the effectiveness of the ORSR. As a result, all members of the ORSR are given the book Prirųčnik za Borec, with the aim of using knowledge from the book to replace practical experience. Tactics and doctrine ORSR units are meant to function as light infantry and partisans fighting in local terrain which they are familiar with. There also exist some more heavily armed ORSR units. Coastal ORSR units also have naval responsibilities, and possess small gunboats and various other watercraft. They are meant to provide defence against amphibious invasions as well as perform sabotage missions. Uniforms and ranks There are three main uniform styles distinct to the ORSR. One consists of trousers and a tunic in grey (due to differences in manufacturing the tone may range from stone grey to green grey), another of dark blue trousers and tunic, and the third of blue grey trousers and tunic (may range from cadet grey to purple navy). Most ORSR members also wear a patch on their left sleeve signifying their membership, as well as a button on a front pocket or lapel. Members of the ORSR are arranged in the following ranks, from highest seniority to lowest: *Chairman of the Okrug ORSR Committee (General Commandant prior to 1969) *Opština Commandant *Battalion Commander *Battalion Deputy Commander *District Commander *District Deputy Commander *Platoon Commander *Platoon Deputy Commander *Patrol Leader *Regular Member Equipment Firearms *'Pistols' **CZ 52 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **CZ 82 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) *'Submachine guns' **PPSh-41 submachine gun (Soviet Union) **TO Vzor 46 submachine gun (Krakozhia) **TO Vzor 47 submachine gun (Krakozhia) *'Assault rifles' **AK-47 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **TO Vzor 41 assault rifle (Krakozhia) *'Bolt action sniper rifles' **Karabiner 98k (Nazi Germany) **Mosin–Nagant bolt-action rifle (Soviet Union) *'Machine guns' **Degtyaryov DP-27 machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Anti-tank weapons' **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **SPG-9 recoilless gun (Soviet Union) Armoured vehicles Utility and logistics vehicles Artillery Criticism The ORSR has been accused of using methods of dubious legality and excessive violence when dealing with demonstrations. Its members are known for beating peaceful protestors, including women and journalists. Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement